candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Barking Boutique
- | characters = Liquorice Cat | champion = Catnip Crusader | new = in 4 colour levels (unofficial) | released = | difficulty = Medium | previous = Teapot Tower | previous2 = Teapot-Tower.png | next = Banana Beach | next2 = Banana-Beach.png }} Story Tiffi rolls the Liquorice Cat's tail, resulting her tail to form into a liquorice roll. New things *Technically, nothing new is added, however, yellow candies appear (and are required as part of an order) in 4-colour levels in level 1154. This is an unofficial appearance because the level was redesigned a long time after release; the original version required red candies. Levels Barking Boutique is a medium episode. It has a lot of somewhat easy-medium levels: , , , , , , , , , and , and , but three hard levels: , , and . Level 1154 used to be extremely hard before it got nerfed. As a result, this episode is much easier than the previous episode, Teapot Tower. Gallery Story= Background_EP78.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1146 Reality.png|Level 1146 - |link=Level 1146 Level 1147 Reality.png|Level 1147 - |link=Level 1147 Level 1148 Reality V2.png|Level 1148 - |link=Level 1148 Level 1149 Reality.png|Level 1149 - |link=Level 1149 Level 1150 Reality.png|Level 1150 - |link=Level 1150 Level 1151 Reality.png|Level 1151 - |link=Level 1151 Level 1152 Reality.png|Level 1152 - |link=Level 1152 Level 1153 Reality.png|Level 1153 - |link=Level 1153 Level 1154 Reality V3.png|Level 1154 - |link=Level 1154 Level 1155 Reality.png|Level 1155 - |link=Level 1155 Level 1156 Reality.png|Level 1156 - |link=Level 1156 Level 1157 Reality.png|Level 1157 - |link=Level 1157 Level 1158 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1158 - |link=Level 1158 Level 1159 Reality.png|Level 1159 - |link=Level 1159 Level 1160 Reality.png|Level 1160 - |link=Level 1160 |-| Champion title= Catnip Crusader.png|Champion title|link=Catnip Crusader Episode 78 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 78 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Barkingboutique.png|Episode icon Trivia *The fountain and houses resemble that those from Candy Town. However, this is not the last episode, despite taking place at or near Candy Town (the first episode of the game) as there is a broken line at the end of the pathway leading to the next world. *The path is similar to the one from Marmalade Meadow. Moreover, the trees also resemble those from that episode. *This episode has 6 jelly levels in a row, which is more than Candy Town at 5, but less than Minty Meadow at 7. *If you look at the background, Odus is hung in a cage. *This is the fifteenth episode in Reality that does not need tickets to go on to the next episode. *This is another episode with an intricate board. *This episode continues the trend of having at least one "extra colour" level (level 1154). **Level 1154 was a "4.5 colour level" upon release, unlike the previous episodes with "5.5 colour level"s. After release of Snack Shack, it becomes a "5.5 colour level". *There is a Hell's Cluster from the end of the previous episode to the beginning of this episode (1141-1147). *This episode contains 16 cake bombs in total, more than any other episode (except for Pudding Pagoda, which was the episode in which they were first introduced). *The release date of this episode coincides with "World Humanitarian Day". *On mobile, this episode was released 7 hours late from the usual release time. **After this release, candy bombs from mystery candies have default timer changed from 5 to 9. *Like Sweet Surprise, this episode has a hard opener. Category:World Sixteen Category:World finales Category:Episodes released in 2015